Only in New York
by Tommygrl1997
Summary: What are the chances of 6 childhood friends meeting again in New York City? What are the chances that they haven't seen each other in 10 years? Well chances are, that these 6 have a story of their own to tell.
1. New York

**Hi guys! I'm not sure if you've read my other stories before or not, but if you have; you will absolutely eat this story up! Hhaha, I hope! And for any new readers of me, I hope you like my stories! **

**I do have a twitter; ****http:/twitter(dot)com/Tommygrl1997**

**Disclaimer; I sadly do not own any of the characters of Stephenie Meyer's. :[**

**

* * *

**

**Summary;**

**Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were always stuck together in playpens as kids and they all grew up. At the point of middle school, everyone moved. They eventually lost touch, leaving 10 years of friendship to disappear. ****What are the chances of 6 childhood friends meeting again in New York City? What are the chances that they haven't seen each other in 10 years? Well chances are, that these 6 have a story of their own to tell. **

**Alice's POV:**

I laughed joyfully as I stepped foot into my brand new apartment. It was obviously empty, as I just moved to New York**. **I kicked off my high heels and took a seat right in the middle of my plush carpet. I have to remember the furniture people are coming at 6. It's only 3 right now.

Coming to New York was supposed to give me a fresh start and I wanted to work for some magazine. Maybe Vogue? Their headquarters are located here.

I walked to my room and immediately checked the size of my closet. It was decent enough, not as roomy as I wanted it though.

I left my suitcase in my living room, grabbed my purse, and hailed a taxi to 5th Avenue and 50th Street.

"Thanks," I spoke to the cab driver giving them the fare.

I looked at the stores in awe going down this street. It was purely amazing. There was Bloomingdale's, Coach, Sephora, Mac, Apple, True Religion, and Urban Outfitters! Ack! This is heaven.

My parents are loaded with cash, but ever since I left home; I haven't seen them since. They didn't approve of my career choice, so they cut me off. I wonder how Edward is doing with them. I've earned some money in the years of college.

I grabbed my wallet to check how much I had so far, I counted around $400 in my wallet. I needed to buy a couple of formal clothes when I get work. Also, some sweaters and jeans.

I walked to Urban Outfitters and heard the clicking of my heels going down the streets. I said the occasionally excuse me and eye-rolling at some of the rude inhabitants of New York.

I stepped into Urban Outfitters and was greeted by the sweet scent of clothes. Time to do some shopping, I started grinning like a mad-man.

**Bella's POV:**

I stepped off the bus and looked at the muggy sky of New York. I have been living in New York for the past few weeks, I was slowly learning a few tips and kinks of this town.

Like you should never buy hot-dogs on Vessey and Church Street because they have a lot of unsanitary makers. Also, never hail a cab on Broadway & Parkplace because the traffic there was unbelievably heavy.

I needed to buy a new laptop because my old one crashed and I was behind on my work. Oh, I am an aspiring author at the streets of New York. My new book had a couple of characters living in New York, so I thought what's a better what to write about New York than to live in New York!

Charlie and Renee did not approve of my choice, but who are they to get in the way of my dreams? I visit them every so often, but we aren't as close as we should be. I haven't talked to Emmett in a while either, but we're pretty close for brother and sister.

I walked down 5th Avenue and 50th Street towards the Apple Store when a tiny girl stepped on my foot. Thanks!

I promptly grabbed the new Mac Book Air because it was light and easy for me to take anywhere. It was pretty decent and had a lot of memory space.

I then started off to Starbucks to grab me a swig of coffee.

**Edward's POV:**

"Well, you know what? Call me when you want to be rational!" I yelled into my phone, slapping it shut. Alyson could be so bitchy at times, why was I even with her? I sighed.

I walked out of the apartment building I was viewing. I just came to New York, wanting to find a good medical job here. Carlisle was ecstatic about my choice, but he and Esme were less than pleased at Alice's choice to move around the country to find a good fashion job.

I hope she's doing well with whatever she's doing. Man, Alyson gives me a headache. I was gonna get a cab to drive me to a hotel, but I thought I should make use of my day.

I walked down 5th Avenue and 50th Street to explore the streets and see what's New York is all about. I then saw a book store, I smiled a bit.

There must be some book I've haven't read yet, I could always get another book about medicine. I searched around Barnes & Noble's for a bit until I got bored.

I bought 3 books and set off to explore New York some more.

**Emmett's POV:**

"Cause your hot then your cold! Your yes then your no!" I yelled jumping on top of the hotel bed. I heard a "knock" which literally scared the hell out of me and made me fall.

Screw you! I mentally cursed the person at the door. I opened the door and gave the person the stink eye.

"Excuse me, sir. But others have been complaining about the level of noise. So, we ask you to keep it down," said an angry looking woman.

I just glared at her, grabbed my room key, and left. Gosh, women these day! Always filled with PMS!

I hailed a taxi to 5th Avenue and 50th Street because I heard their food was delicious. By delicious, I mean super good!

I saw a local Burger King and ran the whole way there. I got some funny looks from others, but oh well.

Nothing, I mean nothing, will stop me from getting my way! Oh yes!

I ordered a nice juicy double whopper and I took a bite of heaven.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Oh no! Ooh! Come on! No!" I chanted to my TV. I was watching LSU vs. Alabama. It was close, but I'm rooting for Alabama!

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled at my TV once again. Alabama had the ball, they were running! So close! Come on!

"Shit!" I yelled as LSU got an interception. "Lucky bastards," I muttered under my breath.

I shut my TV off and took a nice walk down my stairs. I walked to 5th Avenue and 50th Street because I needed a new phone. My old phone drowned in Time Square.

I was just walking down with my phone in hand, when so ignorant person bumped into me. Resulting into me falling, my phone flying into a fountain.

I walked to Apple Store to get me and iPhone 4. I saw a flash brown hair which happened to hit me in the face.

This is what I am talking about! Rude people in New York. I glared at the mysterious person in front of me.

I went to the worker and requested for the iPhone 4. No more rude people throwing my phone into my fountain.

Take that, people living in New York!

**Rosalie's POV:**

I walked out of "The Rosental Law Firm" crossing my fingers. I probably messed up, I was a nervous wreck.

I probably answered the questions to quickly or maybe I gave the wrong answers! They probably have a more qualified person! Maybe they thought that I was too young? I did graduate Harvard! I wasn't at the top! I bet the Tina Choen probably applied for the job.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and went to my car to change out of this blouse and pencil skirt. I changed into some skinny jeans and a nice tank top, since the weather was awfully warm today.

I went to Saks Fifth Avenue and found a nice pair of stilettos. They were pretty damn sexy if I say so myself.

I walked out my bags in hand when someone bumped into me and effectively spilling their coffee on me. I looked up to see who the perpetrated was when, I saw Jasper walking towards me. My twin who I haven't seen in a year came towards me.

A tiny little girl tripped on her very pretty shoes and fell towards Jasper who steadied her. That made someone with big hair bump into the small girl. Then Emmett, who I haven't seen in like ten years trips over the girl who spilled coffee on me.

The girl who spilled coffee stood up and happened to be Bella Swan. Hold up, what the hell was going on!

"Rosalie?"

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Emmett?"

"Edward?"

We all started questioning each other. When, Emmett broke it all up.

"What the heck is going on?" he asked.

* * *

**So, win or fail? Review it to tell me some critics! Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997  
**


	2. Memories

**Hey guys! What's up? (: I hope yall liked the first chapter! Good feedback guys, keep it coming! I hope yall had a great thanksgiving. Plus, if you want your story advertised at the end of my chapters, just review saying which one of your stories!**

**BY THE WAY, THE AGES AREEE: Alice, Bella, Edward-23 : Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie-24**

**Hope you enjoy this one. [: & This is just gonna be a cute, fun, sweet story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, SM does. :[**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

_"What the heck is going on?" Emmett asked._

"Oh! I am so sorry, Rose!" I squealed as I looked at her coffee-stained shirt. Her shirt was a nice white tank-top, now covered with a brown splash which was dripping.

"It's fine. Everybody hail a cab to my apartment, it's on Chambers and Fulton. I live in Riverdale Apartments," Rosalie commented while taking a tissue out her purse to dab her newly ruined shirt. I felt so bad, I'd have to buy her a new shirt later.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jasper saluted her. I remember as a kid, Jasper would always call Rosalie "ma'am" because she was so demanding. Good times. Rosalie gave a good smack to her twin's head and jumped in a cab with him and Emmett.

That left me, Alice, and Edward to hail another cab to her apartment. Alice could not stay still the whole time we were riding to Rose's apartment. Edward just rolled his eyes at his overly excited sister. Edward has gotten very handsome over the 10 years.

Finally, as we reached to our designation; I was about to hand over the fare, when Edward beat me too it.

"No, no. I'll pay for it," Edward replied sweetly. I was about to argue, but he already handed the driver the money. Then, he ushered us out the car quickly, probably wanting to catch up with each other.

We stepped into Rosalie's 2 bedroom apartment. The living room was a spacey room with a tiny kitchen. Knowing Rosalie, I doubt she'd ever use it. She was never handy with a stove. She walked into her laundry room and striped off her shirt.

Of course, we only saw her back. No one really cared, but I swore I saw Emmett sneak a couple of glances toward her. She came back out in a big t-shirt, Emmett was still staring at her. I stifled a laugh.

"Drop your stuff on the counter or wherever," she smiled taking a seat on her couch. Her living consisted of a couple of chairs and a comfy sofa.

"So, come on! Why is everybody here in New York?" Alice said to everyone, smiling away.

"I just wanted to work at a hospital, I heard the pay here was big," Edward beamed at his great accomplishments. I smiled for him too because his joy was just so infectious.

"As you guys know, I was always big on arguing. So, I just applied at a law firm earlier today," Rosalie said from the kitchen grabbing a couple of drinks for us. She threw us our drinks and everybody caught theirs. Well, I for one, dropped the whole bottle and almost fell out my chair trying to catch it.

"Some people never change, do they?" Jasper shot at me with a quick smirk. I scowled at him taking a sip of water.

"I'm writing a book and it takes place in New York," I said thinking of the characters in my book. It was an eccentric topic to write about.

"I'm probably gonna apply for a job at Vogue. Oh, and Edward do you need a place to live? I got an apartment not far from here," Alice said brightly. That girl never stops bouncing.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Edward replied to her.

"I need a place to live!" Emmett shouted.

"Come live with me," I said rolling my eyes at his childish self.

"I just wanted to get into some buisness," Jasper told everyone. Now, that I thought about it. I could see Jasper in a suit, making deals with other.

"Probably the police force," Emmett said moving around.

"Fun, fun! So since we haven't seen each other in years. Let's go to dinner and get caught up?" I suggested. Emmett nodded quickly smiling at the idea of food.

"How about we get cleaned up and meet at The Plaza square at 7. It's only 5:45 right now," Jasper said. We should because we're all holding bags and need to get dressed for the formal occasion.

"5:45? Shit, the furniture guys are coming! See you guys later," Alice spoke in a rush grabbing her things and speeding out the door.

**Edward's POV:**

My sister ran out the apartment like her life depended on it. Oh, how I miss my little sister. She'd get mad when I called her that because I was only 9 minutes older.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later," I told them waving and catching a cab. I made my way to the hotel to gather my stuff and then head on over to live with Alice. Man, I'm probably going to regret this decision later.

I checked out the hotel and rudely made my entrance to Alice's apartment, which she texted me the address earlier. When, I walked in, I see her yelling at some guy telling him to not damage the ground.

"Sup, Alice?" I called. She just waved to me and showed me my room. I dropped my stuff and decided to shower. Hmm, it was a formal occasion. Kind of?

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" I yelled to her standing in only my boxers, confused about what to where.

"Gosh, put some clothes on will ya'?" she asked me her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. She was wearing a black and green strapless dress, that looked good on her.

"_Well_, I called you to see what I should wear," I said stretching still in just my boxers. She slapped me for using that "tone" with her.

"I swear your just like Esme sometimes," I muttered. She had a mask of anger on just for a second and I knew I shouldn't have said that. She threw me a black button up polo and some jeans before stomping out.

I got dressed and was met with an angry Alice. That was not a good thing.

"Come on, I'm sorry Ali," I said using our nickname on her. She softened just a bit, but was still pissed at me.

"You know what happened with Esme, and I don't want to talk about it," she said softly a few tears escaping.

"I'm sorry. Come on, let's go to dinner. I'll make it up to you somehow," I said sincerely help her up. Then, we both walked down to The Plaza.

"Alright, Tullos is right there. Let's go eat!" Emmett pushed us along the way. I noticed Bella, she was so beauitful. Like completely gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun that Alyson always tried to pull off, but it never worked.

She had a gorgeous pink strapless dress that accented her curves. Man, I had to break up with Alyson. Bella was such a beauty.

"Shall we?" I asked lending out my hand for her. She hooked her arms with me and said, "We shall!" We all entered Tullos and quietly sat down. There we launched into a big conversation about child-hood memories.

"No, no, _no_. The day we tricked Emmett into eating an actually mud pie was the best," Alice said smugly. Emmett just glanced down, embarassed.

"No. Remember the day we braided Jasper's hair?" Rosalie asked laughing at the memory.

"I agree, that was funny," I said. Jasper flipped me off, but was happy none the less. Probably because he was sitting by my twin. He's always had a major crush on Alice.

"Wait, remember the time Alice fell into the sandbox face first?" Bella giggled.

* * *

**So, how was it? Hit or miss? Review please. [: Give me some feedback and criticism! ;D**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	3. Common Sense

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And are yall liking the story? So, I have mid-terms coming up very soon! So, there won't be an update until Christmas! ;D **

**Music Inspirition; Lean on Me by Bill Withers or the Glee version. ;D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all of this. **

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I pulled my long flowing curls back into a bun, a few wisps of hair falling out. I pitched in some of money to pay for the get together we had at the restaurant. I waved my good-byes to my greatly missed friends. I pulled my twin into a hug before I began to hail a taxi.

Emmett was waving and jumping, trying to get my attention. I turned my head to give him my full attention, then he blew me a big kiss. Emmett was always the jokester, a handsome one at that. I just laughed at him and waved back, stepping into the taxi.

"Chambers and Fulton," I told the driver. I stepped out, paying, but not before the man tried to give me his number. I just shook my head at him, dropped the money, and made my way to my apartment. I turn the apartment door and grabbed a bottle of water.

I washed off my make-up and changed into some long pants and a fitted shirt. What? I like to look nice at home too! I smiled to myself and popped in the dvd "Love & Other Drugs."

I watched it, laughing my butt off in some parts. I finally fell asleep, the picture of Jake Gyllenhaal's naked backside still flashing on the screen.

I woke up with my tv still on. I bet I'm wasting so much electricity, I'm like one of the Earth killers out there. I grabbed a fluffy towel and took a very refreshing and needed shower.

I put some toast in my brand-new toaster, then waited for it to pop up. When, it did I grabbed it and took a bite. Yum!

My HTC Surround started beeping wildly, which meant I had a call. It didn't bother to check caller ID because I didn't have any contacts besides the gang.

"Herroww?" I managed out, instead of hello because of the toast that was currently filling my mouth.

"Is this Rosalie Hale, I am speaking too?" the professional sounding man asked.

"Uh, mmmm," I managed out again trying to swallow what was left in my mouth.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you Rosental Law Firm has gone over your application and would like for you to start working next Monday," he said in a kind of lazy/fake excited voice.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said politely. I covered my speaker with my hand and started jumping/screaming like a mad lady.

"Thank you for holding and I'll see you then," I told them! I put my phone on the counter and screamed one more time! I decided to do my little happy dance when someone came knocking. Who would be at my house at 1:47 pm.

I swung open the door and was greeted by Bella smiling at me.

"Hello, Bells. No offense, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I bought you a new shirt to make up for your other shirt. I think you'll love it," she said holding a bag out. I pulled out the most gorgeous shirt out. It was a deep magenta colored tank top, with floral designing the went around my chest, and it started fraying out at the bottom.

"I like love you, Bella!" I shouted.

"I know," she said back smugly.

"Guess what just happened?" I said my face showing up into the biggest smile again.

"What?" she said plopping down onto my couch.

"I just landed a job!" I shrieked.

"Ack!" she screamed back doing a little happy dance with me. When, Jasper walked into my apartment. Did I leave my door unlocked? That is not a smart thing to do..

"Oh! Party!" Jasper said running to jump with us.

"Rose got a job!" Bella yelled. He squealed with us.

"Oh, Alice wants all of us to go to my apartment," Jasper said collapsing on my couch with Bella. We nodded at him and left to hail a cab. The thing we just noticed as we arrived to Alice's house was, that we were all wearing home clothes.

"This is why I got weird looks going to your house, Rose!" Bella yelled pointing to her sweats and white t-shirt. Jasper was wearing flannel pants a sweat-shirt. Alice laughed at us when she saw us.

"You have no room to talk, Alice!" I said pointing towards her Charlie Brown sweatshirt. We all joined in laughs. Edward was in Alice's kitchen making food, while Emmett yelled at Edward to make the food faster.

**Alice's POV:**

"Well, I for one, love this sweater," I exclaimed. We all met at my house wearing home clothes. We lack common sense sometimes.

"What's the status of jobs?" asked Jasper.

"I'm finally gonna be a lawyer!" Rose said excited that her lawyer days has just begun.

"My book is going down the right track," Bella said satisfied with her piece of work.

"I interviewed at the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital today," Edward smiled. He'd make a good doctor.

"I'm interviewing at Vogue tomorrow," I told them. I was very happy at the chance. I had a great feeling about this.

"I actually got the job to be in the NYPD today and I start my intensive training on Monday," Emmett said. I bet he was excited for Monday, today was only Thursday.

"A couple days ago, I interviewed to be one of the business men who make deals, but I haven't gotten a call from Protanz yet," he said a little dissapointed.

"Don't worry, they'll call," I told him touching his arm.

"You know what I can't wait for?" Edward said breaking away from his conversation with Bella. They would be so cute together! Bella looked away from Edward and joined into the group's conversation.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't wait for everything to be set in stone, then it'll be just like old times," Edward said flashing us all a smile.

* * *

**There you go guys! I already have the next chapter in the works, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Review and give me some feedback!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	4. Caramel Macchiato

**Sorry for the lack of updates. ;( Well, I hope yall enjoy this chapter! :D Reviewss please. (:**

**Disclaimer; SM owns all twilight related things. :\**

**PS. HAPPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I threw some popcorn into my mouth, my favorite snack of _all _time. I was thinking about the relationship I was in. Alyson, Alyson, Alyson. Sure, I think I loved Alyson. As in, past tense.

I grabbed my phone, grew a pair, and decided to call her.

"Eddie-kinns!" her voice rang through the phone.

"Alyson," I said my face turning into a grimace, even though she couldn't see me.

"What's up, Eddie? You haven't been texting me!" she cried bursting into fake sobs. I wasn't an actor or anything, but I could fake it better than that!

"Alyson, I think we should break up. We don't have anything in common," I tried to put very delicately, even though I didn't particularly like her anymore, Esme raised me to be a gentleman.

"What? You will regret this, Edward Anthony!" she yelled, then disconnecting the phone call all together. Whew, I'm glad I got that over with.

I took a couple of popcorn, trying to throw it into the air then catching it with my mouth. Right when I was about to start, Alice came into the house from her Vogue interview. She had bags in her hand, I guess she went grocery shopping?

"Don't you dare get butter on my carpet," she scolded wagging her finger at me. She set the grocery down on the counter and started putting things away.

"Need help, Alice?" I asked her, putting the remnants of my popcorn in the trash. Then, placing the bowl in the sink.

"Of course not, Eddie. I just love putting away groceries," she said smiling, a sugary sweet sarcastic voice emitting from her. I rolled my eyes at her; then started to put groceries away.

My cell-phone started ringing and Alice answered it for me. She just _loved _being nosy.

"No. Of course. Yes, ma'am. I sure will tell him," Alice spoke to the person through the phone.

"Who was it?" I questioned.

"Something about Bronx-Lebanon Hospital and how this Edward person got a job there," Alice said slyly, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a grin.

"Hell yes!" I yelled doing a fist-pump into the air.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Bella, I don't think _any _romance book has had a person get abducted by aliens," I told her shaking my head.

"Ugh!" she yelled banging her head on the carpet. Emmett walked into the room and saw me here.

"What up, bro?" he asked plopping down on the couch next to me, throwing his phone on the couch with him. Bella was sitting on the ground with her MacBook Air typing away for her new book.

"Eh, nothing much," I replied watching a game on their TV.

"Bella, maybe the main characted _shouldn't _get abducted," Emmett trailed off to Bella. I burst into a fit of laughter, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Screw you guys," Bella said clicking the backspace button a couple of times. Someone's phone started ringing, "I'm a Barbie Girl" filling the air.

"You should answer your phone Jasper," Emmett replied to me. I raised an eye-brow at him, I doubt that was my phone. I grabbed my phone off the counter and saw my iPhone 4 ring.

"Damn you, Emmett," I swore at him, then picking up my phone.

"Hello?" I aked.

"Hello, this is a call referring to Jasper Hale. This is Protanz calling, that we have a position open for a new dealer," the man said evenly.

"Yes, thank you," I replied calm and coolly.

"Yes!" I screamed.

Bella and Emmett gave me a look that said crazy/mentally unstable.

"I got a job!" I squealed to them.

"Oh em gee! So do me and Bella!" Emmett squealed with me. I grabbed my phone immediately and texted Alice the news. Oh, I should probably text my twin too!

I received a new message quickly.

_Alice_

_I knew you would! Good luck! _

_xoxo_

XOXO? Isn't that hugs and kisses? I smiled widely.

"I hope that smile doesn't break your face," Bella said laughing at my huge smile.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Yeah, sure. Of course, yes. No problem," I told my first client on the phone. I was completely and utterly frustrated with this lady. I was working on divorce papers between a couple.

I wanted to started on a major case, like dealing with a murder and what not. As usually, I am new; so I wouldn't get assigned a big case just yet.

I threw my papers on the coffee table and left my apartment. I grabbed me a couple of $10 bills, expecting to go to Star Bucks or something.

I hailed a taxi to Chambers and West Broadway, stepping into the crisp air of New York. I took a couple of strides into the store, ordering a Caramel Macchiato.

My phone let out a sharp beep, I was debating on whether or not I should read the text. If it's the lady I'm working on the divorce papers with I will get extremely pissed off, but what if the text is important.

I took one more sip of my Caramel Macchiato, setting it to the side. I took in one deep breath and read the text message.

_Emmett_

_How's your day going, Rosie Posie? :)_

I smiled at the text. I sure am glad I decided to read that text. I took a sip of my Caramel Macchiato and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Did you like it? (: I freaking hope so! Btw, this story is gonna have more than just fluff. It gets more detailed later in the story! Review!**

**Love,**

**Tommygrl1997**


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

**GUYS. I'm sorry to say all of my stories are gonna be on hold/hiatus. I just can't write anymore. I don't like Twilight like I used to, I don't feel the need to change the plot up. I just don't. I will resume my stories again, once I get back into the Twilight mood. Maybe when Breaking Dawn comes out? I don't want to write my stories knowing they aren't going to come out good because my heart isn't into. I'm sorry.**

**-Tommygrl1997**


	6. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ

**Dear amazing reviewers and people who read my story,**

**I'm gonna be honest. I totally forgot about this and I'm sorry to tell you that I don't plan to finish these stories.**

**If you want to finish them, email me at tommygrl1997 gmail(dot)com**

******If you want to just stay in touch with me as friends, follow me on my tumblr. delusional-youth(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**With much love and memories,**

**Angelina**


End file.
